disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Carpenter
Sabrina Ann Lynn Carpenter is an American teen actress, voice actress, and singer who portrayed Maya Hart in Girl Meets World and Jenny Parker in Adventures in Babysitting. She is currently signed to Hollywood Records. Career Carpenter placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus' website. Sabrina booked her first acting role in December 2010, a guest role on NBC drama series Law & Order: SVU. She played a young victim interviewed by Detective Elliot Stabler (Christopher Meloni). Around the same time, she performed live on the Chinese television station Hunan Broadcasting System, for the Gold Mango Audience festival. She performed "Something's Got a Hold on Me" from the 1963 Etta James album, in the style of Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque. Less than two years later, Sabrina booked a series recurring role on Fox's The Goodwin Games as Young Chloe, a series regular role on Disney Channel pilot Gulliver Quinn and ABC pilot The Unprofessional. She was a lead dancer in Just Dance Kids 2. Her first lead role in a greenlit series is as the rebellious Maya Hart in Disney Channel series Girl Meets World, debuting in 2013, opposite the titular character portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. The series is based on Boy Meets World. She played young Merrin in the 2013 film Horns, starring Daniel Radcliffe as Ig Perrish and Juno Temple as Merrin Williams. Carpenter performed "Smile" for the album Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust. The song charted on Radio Disney. Her singing is also on the Sofia the First soundtrack. In early 2016, it was announced she would voice Melissa Chase in the Disney XD cartoon Milo Murphy's Law. She also played Jenny Parker in Adventures in Babysitting and voiced Melodie in Wander Over Yonder and Nina Glitter in Mickey and the Roadster Racers. she is the niece of Nancy Cartwright Filmography Disney Roles Gluckman.jpg|'Lucy Gluckman' (Austin & Ally) Princess Vivian 1.png|'Princess Vivian' (Sofia the First) Maya Hart.jpg|'Maya Hart' (Girl Meets World) Melodie.png|'Melodie' (Wander Over Yonder) Adventures in Babysitting Publicity Photos 6.jpg|'Jenny Parker' (Adventures in Babysitting) MelissaChase.png|'Melissa Chase' (Milo Murphy's Law) Gallery Sabrina Carpenter RDMA14.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter attending the 2014 Radio Disney Music Awards. Sabrina Carpenter performs at NASCAR Sprint Cup Awards.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter performs onstage during the 2015 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Awards. Sabrina Carpenter Nick KCA.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter attending the 2016 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Sofia Carson & Sabrina Carpenter Adventures in Babysitting premiere.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter and Sofia Carson at the premiere of Adventures in Babysitting in June 2016. Sabrina Carpenter at Radio Disney Music Awards.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter attending the 2018 Radio Disney Music Awards. Sabrina Carpenter TIFF.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter attending the 2018 Toronto International Film Fest. Sabrina Carpenter Tribeca19.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter arrives at the 2019 Tribeca Film Fest. Trivia *She has an official YouTube channel. Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:People Category:1990s births Category:Voice actresses Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:Singers Category:Girl Meets World Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sofia the First Category:Austin & Ally Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:American people Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Adventures in Babysitting Category:Andi Mack Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:ABC Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses